


Alias: Sister Spy

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, Crossword, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: ANSWERSACROSS1 Gym3 BLS6 Orchid7 Warren8 Palm Tree9 Towel11 Air Hose12 Chocolate Chip13 Flowered18 Claralee Barker20 Eagle21 Jen Williams22 Sister Act23 Scooter26 Waikiki Princess28 Prototype29 Honolulu Harbor31 Roxy32 Arrested36 Daisies37 Oahu38 Sewer40 Bikini41 Rubber Band42 Hula43 Noah45 Menehunes47 Marcel'sDOWN2 Moray Eel3 Blonde Wig4 Triple Chi5 Chinatown8 Pearl Harbor10 Stuffed Mushroom14 Oar15 Oxana16 Names17 Helicopter19 KGB23 Suffocation24 Lavender Pink25 AKX27 K-Directorate30 Alpha Aloha33 Ramirez34 Ashley35 Zodiac39 Ty-D-Bol44 Sea46 Sharks





	Alias: Sister Spy

**Author's Note:**

> ANSWERS
> 
> ACROSS
> 
> 1 Gym  
> 3 BLS  
> 6 Orchid  
> 7 Warren  
> 8 Palm Tree  
> 9 Towel  
> 11 Air Hose  
> 12 Chocolate Chip  
> 13 Flowered  
> 18 Claralee Barker  
> 20 Eagle  
> 21 Jen Williams  
> 22 Sister Act  
> 23 Scooter  
> 26 Waikiki Princess  
> 28 Prototype  
> 29 Honolulu Harbor  
> 31 Roxy  
> 32 Arrested  
> 36 Daisies  
> 37 Oahu  
> 38 Sewer  
> 40 Bikini  
> 41 Rubber Band  
> 42 Hula  
> 43 Noah  
> 45 Menehunes  
> 47 Marcel's
> 
> DOWN  
> 2 Moray Eel  
> 3 Blonde Wig  
> 4 Triple Chi  
> 5 Chinatown  
> 8 Pearl Harbor  
> 10 Stuffed Mushroom  
> 14 Oar  
> 15 Oxana  
> 16 Names  
> 17 Helicopter  
> 19 KGB  
> 23 Suffocation  
> 24 Lavender Pink  
> 25 AKX  
> 27 K-Directorate  
> 30 Alpha Aloha  
> 33 Ramirez  
> 34 Ashley  
> 35 Zodiac  
> 39 Ty-D-Bol  
> 44 Sea  
> 46 Sharks


End file.
